Hogwarts A Polygamy
by ProudRavenclaw2017
Summary: Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Warner Bro. or J.K. Rowling. I'm just a fan who has decided to do a twist on the marriage law. A new marriage law has passed and it's to unite all of Europe's wizarding world together. How're they doing it you may ask? Well, they're pairing up wizards with three witches one of them another country in Europe. Who does he get paired with?


Chapter 1

Harry was with his friend Hermione who was his roommate at number 12 Grimlaud Place. After the final battle at Hogwarts had taken place the new minister of magic thought it best that in order unite better in both Brittan as well as other countries that they should have the wizards marry three witches. He had recently heard about a new marriage law being passed. In which it stated that each wizard between the ages of 17 and 39 were by law assigned 3 witches to marry. One of the three betrothals would be to a witch from another country. These said marriages would have to be within six months' time. Harry and Hermione as well as most of their friends from Hogwarts were in that age. Harry sighed as he leaned back in his chair in their living room. Hermione looked at him as he asked aloud, yet to himself, "I wonder who I will be paired with?" She just looked at him and rested her hand on his right shoulder. She sighed and responded, "Well whoever it is will be lucky to have such a wonderful husband." He smiled slightly, "Thanks Mione, I needed that." Soon enough a tapping came to their living room window. They both looked over and spotted an owl. As Harry got up he added, "Well, we are about to find out who we have been paired with." Harry opened the door and got their official ministry sent letters and then gave the owl some treats before letting it fly away.

Harry walked over to the couch where Hermione was sitting and handed her hers while sitting down in his chair. She responded, "Thank you." As she was soon looking at the envelope. He was doing the same over at his chair and then looked at her, "Well, we better opened them up. On the count of three." She listen as she got her envelope ready. "He then added, "One…two…three…" They opened their in unison as they both started reading the formal letter. Harry turned the page and looked at who he was betrothed were. The first was his now girlfriend Ginny Weasley. He smiled and sighed a big sigh of relief as he knew he would still be able to spend his life with her. Feeling better he turned to the second page and his mouth dropped, "I've been paired with Fleur!?" Hermione was just starring at paper not really looking anymore or listening to him. He then turned to her, "Hermione who were you paired with...Mione?" She came back to reality as he asked her again, "Mione, you were you paired with?" She replied, "You." He looked at her puzzled as he asked, "Say that again?" She looked right at him and replied softly, "I've been paired with you." They just looked at each other after he turned to his last page and saw her.

Hermione and Ron had broken up about 5 months ago because he left her to go be with Lavender Brown. He had been secretly cheating on her since about 2 months after the final battle. Hermione looked over at Harry and sighed, "I know that you are dating Ginny and now you're engaged to her, but to be honest I'm glad that of all the wizards out there that I was paired with you. You are my best friend Harry." She looked at him teary eyed and then replied, "Mione, if I could have been paired with anyone along with Ginny I was glad that it was you as well." Hermione then smiled as she wiped away tears of happiness and relief, "Sorry. So, who else were you paired with other than Ginny and I?" He looked up at her and said, "Here, look for yourself." He handed her the papers of his matches and then as she got to the second on her face got a look of pure shock and surprise, "Fleur? Wait isn't she married to Bill?" He sighed, "Yeah…" He rested his head in his hands as he sighed, "Bill as well as the other Weasleys are going to kill me. That's not counting Fleur herself." She then sighed, "So, I guess we head to the Weasleys since they will all be together." Harry nodded and Hermione sent a letter via her owl to the Weasleys to see if it was okay if they came to visit.


End file.
